Letters to the Dead
by brooke13243546
Summary: They always wanted to thank them. To say they missed them... What happens if one day, after the second generation sent off a couple of letters they got one back? Written in different POV's, Not Beta-ed and Mostly Cannon. Please Review and enjoy. Written with the next generation. DH Spoilers.
1. The Start

_**Ok, I don't know if this has been done before... Actually I'm pretty sure it has. I have never read a fanfiction like this, So No I'm not copying someone on purpose. So if I get a Review from someone saying 'Your copying so and so' I will ask for a link to that persons story so I can read it and change part of my story. So it doesn't seem so... The same. **_

_**Now the ages are a little off... That's suppose to be that way. There around a year older then they were from the end of the Epulauge. Which means that Some may not be exactly a year older than what was said in the DH. I hope you enjoy. This is more than just some stupid letters. There's more of a plot to this story. I Hope you enjoy. I haven't pre-written anything. So this is all... Just coming as it comes. **_

* * *

_**Letter's to the Dead**_

* * *

_ Dear Fred Weasley,James Potter I, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Lily (Evans) Potter,_

_ You May not know know us, but we know everything about you... Creepy right? I'm sorry. We are some of the next generation. You want to know our Names? Well you'll love this... God, Weasley's breed like rabbits.. Sorry that was in the words of a great aunt that has managed to.. Live all this time! Anway here's our age/names/ Who out parents are. Ohh and out introduction too!_

_ HI! I'm James Sirius Potter... Yeah Real orgional name. Some time's I wounder if my mum got ANY say in nameing us kids. If you haven't guessed, I, Am Harry Potter's and Ginny Weasley's first son! I am currentally 12 years old! Yeah.. I'm awesome I know. I'm in Griffindor! (The Awesome house!) I don't know how long this introduction has to be.. Anyway, I just wanted to say that.. I'm a fan of your work. You Maraders have saved me from LOADS of detention... I guess I'm done my stupid younger, and not as handsome brother want's to write his part of the letter. One second, I have to yell at him to shut the heck up and let me finshe this sentence. I know this is corney.. but, Love you grand dad, and mum. And all you other Marauders._

_ Hello, I am Albus Severus Potter! I agree with James for once... Did mum even have a slightest say in our nameing.. I'm all for hounering you war heros... But Albus Severus... I'm pretty sure even Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore agree's that, that is a stupid name... I'm sorry I'll continue, I really wish I could meet you guys. Yes, I am the brother of James, which makes me the son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. I am 11 year's old. Turning 12 soon! I was told that grand mum was very smart? Well, I guess I am... Compaired to my stupid brother who dosen't understand that it dosen't matter that were young, grades will help you in the long run! I'm in Griffindor too, but the sorting hat almost put me in Slytherin! Depressing I know, I acatually am friends with a girl from Slytherin.. Her name is Haylee.. She's really pretty... Darn now all my siblings are laughing at me.. Anyway, I really wish I could meet all of you. Even though I'm not that much into pranks, I know that your guy's are Ledgon. I also know grand mum was really smart. Like... Aunt Hermione smart! I Love you Grand mum and dad._

_ Howdy! I'm Lily Luna Potter... I'm only Nine year's old. I don't know why I'm named what I'm named. I know grand mum, that your name is Lily, but why Luna? Mrs. Scamander Is really nice though. I usually call her Aunt though. She's pretty too! She has Twin's that are about my age. I'm friends with them. I Really wish I could meet the people that my Daddy talk's about alot... I have alway's admired his storys of your times at Hogwarts and when he knew you. I really want to be just like you Grand mum, and like my mother. I have red hair and green eyes Like you. My eye's arn't as pretty though. There more a shad of blue, with a tinge of green. I haven't been to Hogwarts yet. My daddy, Harry Potter, tell's me I have to wait two years.. Well, More like one year now, the boy's school just ended. I'm very excited. I really wish I could meet all of you. Love you Grand mum, dad, And all you amazing Marauders._

_ Hi, I'm Hugo Weasley. I'm not really related to any of you. Except, Fred Weasley. I just know of you. I'm nine years old like Lily. My Dad is Ron Weasley and my mum is Hermione Weasley. At Christmas all of my Aunt's and Uncles, and Mum and Dad Like to tell story's about you. .. I know your Twin. He's really funny. Is it true that you guy's walked across Mr. Dumbledores age line and became old people? I it also true that you ACATUALLY wen't agains tha mean Umbridge woman? I've never met her but I heard- I mean I've heard lots about her. She was mean. George my Uncle your brother, alway's tells us to set off some thing called a 'Portable swamp' if we don't like a teacher... I've not been to Hogwarts yet.. I really wish I could mee you Uncle Fred. You too, Marauders, and yes, you too Ms. Lily._

_ I'm Rose Weasley. I am Twelve years old.. As of ... A month and a half ago. I just fished my first year at Hogwarts. I too am in Griffindor. I Love school and not meaning to bore you Uncle Fred, But I LOVE school. I'm much like my Mother Hermione. I do eat like my dad Ron though! Hahahaha. Uncle Fred... I've haven't told the other's this.. But For Christmas, I'm giving you mum, my grand mum a toilet seat.. I was in an abonded bathroom (Don't ask why.. Never Dougt Rose Weasley) and I found a note wedged in a toilte seat. It read 'Note to Selfs... Send toilet seat to Mum. Fred and George' I can't wait. I'm telling Fred so he and I can do it. I really wish I could meet you Marauders, but like Lily, I'm not really into Pranks. I think I would much rather be like Lily Evans, and Remus Lupin.. The smart Levle headed ones. You know what I mean? Well, Love you uncle fred. Hope to see you one day. Marauders... Mrs. Lily, I hope to meet and see you one day in the after life. Is it weird tha tI picture you guys in a happy place, where the boys are pranking and Remus and Lily are trying to stop them?_

_ Fred Weasley the Second here! He Uncle Fred. I'm sorry but I have to go serious on this letter. I'll get more... Light later. I wish I could meet the people that my parents and uncles and aunts look up to and talk about. I wish I could meet the man that made my father, George, Happy. I wish I could meet the man that was the mastermind of pranks. This is mostely to my Uncle Fred, I'm sorry Marauders and Lily. Fred, My dad try's to tell us he's ok everyday. I know he's not. I'm only 13 but I can see that. I haven't lost anybody like my family members... Unless you cound a cat that James POTTER MURDRED.. Sorry, he was only 2 years old and someone bought him a toy broom... He ran into my cat and killed it... My family said my cat died saving a mouse from an evil Cat... I sadly believed them.. Anway, I Want to meet you so much.. Ohh did I mention I'm in the cool house like everyone else.. I'm a Griffindor! Love you Uncle Fred, Marauders and Lily._

_ Roxanne Weasley. I don't know if my stupid brother mentioned but, out mum name is Angelina. I'm Ten years old. I'm not yet in Hogwarts yet. I can't wait though. I just wanted to say.. That my brother tell's people he's the mastermind of these amazing pranks, and that him James Potter, Louis Weasley, and Dominique Weasley are the next generation of Marauders... Those idiots.. Rose and I are pracatally the masterminds of their pranks.. So if you want to be proud of the people who figured out how to change the color of the whole great hall's people who were eating, hair.. Be in awe of us. I'm only Ten, Like I've said, but I'm smarter then you think! I want to say I want to be like everyone one of you guys (and Girls!) Love, Roxie._

_ Victoire Weasley here. I would like to say I'm am the daughter of Bill and Fleur Wealsey, I am 17 year's old and yes. I'm in, no was in Griffindor. I just graduated. I am... How do I say this? I'm related to Fred Weasley. Your my uncle of course Fred... And wait.. This is the shocker... I'm going to be a Lupin some day. I'm currently dateing my, as of now my 1 year boyfriend... Teddy Lupin! I'm In Love with him.. I hope I meet your expecttations of a girlfriend for your son Mr. Lupin and you too Mrs. Lupin. I really hope I do, I also want to say, I would love to meet the people that made my boyfriends, father happy. You all seem like amazing people. I don't know if the younger kids have heard the story of Peter Pettigrew yet.. I just wanted to say, Yes you made lots of mistakes Mr. Pettigrew. You tried to fix that, I believe. I know you died letting Harry Potter excape. _

_Now, To Mr. Lupin, Now that your not with us, I hope you know that no matter your condition you have many people who miss and love you. You seem like an amazing person. I say 'seem' because I haven't met you my self. I hope I do someday. Now to Mr. Potter and Black. I've hear so many story's about you guys... All I can say, Is I admire what you did Mr. Potter. Going after Lily for all those years. I'm guessing that it was love at first sight with you? Sirius Black... I don't know what to say about you... Other than I'm amazed that you managed to make it through 13 years of that horrid... Place. I'm not going continue, becaues I don't want to be the one to explain.. That to the younger kids. I know I've writtin alot.. These are just my feelings. Lily Evans I will alway's admire you. Love, Vic. Weasley._

_ Hey, I'm Dominique Weasley.. My sister is Vic. Anway, I'm 15 almost 16 years old. I'm in Griffindor.. I mean come on.. Ever hear of a Weasley in Slytherin? I've heard so much about you guys... I'm part of the... Next Gen. Of Marauders! We have done so many pranks that should have you guy's proud! I don't have as much to say as my sister. All I can say though is... I want to be just like you... G2G Praking time... I'm kidding. Maybe..._

_ Hello. I am Louis Weasley. I'm the brother of Vic and Dom.. Dominique told me to to call him Dom... Anyway, I am 14 years old. I'm a Griffindor. I'm the yougest child of Bill and Fleur Weasley.. I love pranks but my older brother say's I can't be an honary Marauder. Even though I'm an unregestered Animagus. I'm more like you guy's right? I turn into a wolf, Weird right? I again don't have much to say.. I'll write my own letter, Not just a intro like this._

_ Hullo, I'm Molly Weasley the Second. I'm going to agree with the Potter boys.. Who the hell names us? I mean come on! Can't I have my own name? I mean I Love honering you amazing people. I'm personally taking my Grand mum's name. My dad's name is Percy and my mum is Aundry. First thing first... Uncle Fred, My Dad blames him self everyday for your death. He hasn't relized that he's the reason you died happy. I don't think anyone has relized that. You were a person full of such hope and happiness, Dieing with a smile on your face was almost a small blessing. Again, Sirius Black, Though I'm not realted to you, Hary Potter or Mr. Potter Or Uncle Harry, what ever you want me to refer him to as, still blames him self for your death. AGAIN HE DOSENT SEE YOU DIED LAUGHING. I think I'm the only Weasley that has seen the memories. I stumbled across them accidentall. I've seen it all. It break's my heart to know that you all died, young. That you never truly LIVED your life. I admire you for everything you all did. You gave our parents life, and happiness. Now, I'm sppose to make this short.. I'm following Vic, I'm makeing this long._

_ You are all people that we miss and want to see. I know I will some day. Though you may not know me, I want to know you. Love you all, Molly._

_ Hiya, I'm Lucy Weasley... I'm 10 years old. My sister asked me to add that she's 14 and a Griffindor.. I'm only 10 like I just said, and I'm not in school... I have to say one thing before I continue... SUCKERS I GOT MY OWN NAME! I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure I'm one of the only handfull of kids, who haven't been used as a human memorial. I wish I could meet you uncle Fred and you too you Marauders. I Hear alot about Lily too. I can't wait to meet you. I'm going to write my own letter. So this intro is short. Love, Lucy... One of the only kids who dosent have a last name as you guys... Darn... Now I wish I did.. Can I change my name to Lily too? Or maybe Tonks? That would be Awesome.. Thanks. Love, Again Lucy._

_ Hello. I'm Scorpius.. Malfoy. I know you hate my family.. Please don't hate me. I'm my own person, I'm not a crazed person who is after blood purity. My father Draco and mother Astoria isn't either. My dad regrets everything he ever did. He has to live with the Dark mark that, yes has faded, but will alway's be a part of him. You may wounder why I'm writing you, or how I'm even at the Potter's house like the rest of the people... I'm Rose's friend. I'm Twelve years old and yes... I'm a Slytherin. I'm sorry I guess. Slytherins arn't that differnt from Griffindors. Just because the world's made out to say were evil because out paren't mistakes it just unreaonable. I Honstally and truly want to meet you people. I've heard the storys, you all are amazing. As for this Mr. Fred person... I LOVE YOU JOKE SHOP. That's all I have to say for now. Rose and I will write a seprate letter Later. From, Scorpius._

_ Hi... I'm Teddy Lupin. Unlike the rest I've acatually met one of you. Dad. Mum. I miss you. I know I haven't acatually know you for long but you are forever in my memory. I have not told anyone this but there is a bubblegum pink lock of hair in the back of my head. Nobody's noticed it because it's covered with Terquois. I can't say much, I'm writing you my own letter. later. Dad, Mum. I Love you with all my heart, I hope your proud of me where ever you are. Yes I'm dateing Vic. She's the most amazing person I've ever mey. Dad.. She's my Tonks. She the person that crept up on me. To the rest of you Marauders and you too Lily, Thank you for giving my dad a good child hood and confidence to get out of his 'Im a you know what'. I admire all you guys. Love, Teddy._

_Well... Ok that was the introduction. Right now this is Vic who is writing. Teddy wrote the intro but he's to... Not in the mood to continue? This is our first letter to you guys. We are all getting two copy's of this letter. One we will keep, the other we will all try out hardest to get to you. So if you get your letter look at the bottem left hand corner and see who intinaled it. The orgional is in a scrap book that I Vic. am putting together of ALL letter's every one writes. It would be amazing if you somehow got this and then some how sent this to us. Please, I beg of you to try your hardest to reply. _

_I understand if you cant, I mean... No offence... But your DEAD. I mean come on. This is the first letter you will be getting. _

_Love,_

_The Second Generation:_

_James Potter, Albus Potter, Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley,Rose Weasley, Fred Weasley the Second,Roxanne Weasley,Victoire Weasley,Dominique Weasley,Louis Weasley, Molly Weasley the Second,Lucy Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, and Teddy Lupin._

_(Third Person)_

"Vic.. Do you really think this will work. Why are you getting the younger kids so wound up, about this silly idea, that might not even work. There all getting their hope up." Teddy whispered to his girl friend as she made copies of the letter.

"Teddy... Were Wizards and witches. Why wouldn't it work. There are ghost that walk the earth all the time. It doesn't matter, we will try our hardest to get this to them. If we some home get a response from any of them... Do you know how ground breaking that would be! It would be on of the first times this would of ever happened." Victoria started, not even paying attention to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know... I'm sorry, your right. This is an amazing idea that you had. I'm very proud." Teddy said helping her make all the copies that were needed. The other children were off writing their letters. This had got them all.. As Teddy had said it, this got them all 'Wound up' When they get their letters, Vic will be makeing a list of all the ideas of how to get the letters to and they had decied to make this intresting.. Who ever got a reply to their letter first (If they ever did) they would get a galleon from everyone. That could be ALOT of money.

Teddy had started to masage Vic's shoulders as she finshed copying them. She got up and walked into the living room.

"IT'S DONE! SECOND GENERATION GET DOWN HERE!" Vic yelled, as loud as she could. The affect was... Comical. All at once the house became quite. Then all of a sudden from all around kids became running. Soon every on was in the spacious living room.

Vic stood on a stool, in frount of everyone.

"Ok, I have every one's copies of this. Your intinals are on the left hand bottem corner. Now this is the part I though would be fun... Who ever get's theirs to the dead, and recieves an answer will get a Galleon from every on of us. That sound cool?" Vic asked. With in seconds every one was smiling and nodding their heads.

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes. Now second thing. You can't copy some one's way of getting this to the dead. Of course if you need help, ask one of us or a grown up... Just don't tell them what were up to. If we get a reply, that would be amazing... Now this may sound stupid, but I'm putting together a book to give to all of our parents on May Second. My birthday, but really the day that Voldemort was killed. I will not, nor will any one else read you personal letters. I just want a copy to put into this scrap book. Please give me your letters. If anyone gets a real reply, I want a copy of it to put in here next to your orgional letter Please. Are all of you alright with that? If you are I need you to all sign the first page with your names please!" Vic, finshed her speech happy that at once everyone rushed forward to sigh the book.

Soon Vic was getting every one's ideas of how to send it to the dead. She did it in privit with them though. Almost everyone was in teams, some wern't. Vic was fine with that. This is what they wanted too. She was very excited.

(Different POV'S)

The parents often found their children huddled over a piece of parchment as they wrote something. Every one was quiet during the summer. They didn't know what was going on. Everything was so confusing. What were they doing that have them so... Quiet.

For the next couple of days Vic receieved many letters to put in her scrap book. The scrap book was charmed so it would never run out of room! She had written some her self. She was very excited to see what the out come of this whole ordeal would be. She wrot many her self, to all different people... Most of them however being Teddy's parents. She don't know if he knew this though.

Nothing happened.. That was until the day that they had all decided to try to send off their letter's.

* * *

_**I am going to camp tomorrow, So My updates won't be for a while... I hope you enjoyed the first part. Please Review. **_


	2. Sending them off

**Well. I just got back from camp! Here's the next chapter. I'm really not sure were I'm going with this story. If you have any ideas you can Review them. Or whatever. This is a really long chapter for some reason. **

**Have I done my disclaimer yet?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... So yeah.**

* * *

(Chapter Two... Indevisual letters)

(No real date. I think 2018 though... :D)

(Letter form.. and Third Person)(Right now at Rose's house)

_Dear Fred,_

_Hi.. This is Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. We don't know if you'll ever get these letters... Honstally we don't think anybody but Vic acatually thinks some one will get this. Were only 12, but we can tell you now that that we think the reason were writing these is some people need... Closure. , Or my Dad's (Ron) Friends (Harry) Dads (James Potter I) Need's some thing to hold onto. Scorpius and I have never truly lost someone like you have, and like our parents have. To tell you the truth the only thing I have ever lost is... A fish... That my stupid brother Hugo killed whe he first started showing Magic powers at age seven._

_Uncle Fred, You'd be proud to know I guess, that he didn't get away with that. I was ten then so I was kind of 'allowed' to use magic... He had green and silver hair for a week. I don't think that my dad's figured out that I did it.. It was an accident! I solemly swear! (Yes, I've seen the Marauders Map!) My mum's smarter than my dad, so she grounded me for as long as the hair stuff lasted.. Ok, I'm hogging his letter. I'm passing it onto Scorpius to write._

_Hi.. This is just Scorpius writing. As I've already said, I'm Scorpius... The Slytherin and the Malfoy. I hope you don't hate me because of that. I'm not like my dad... I mean I must be slightly like my dad to be in Slytherin, but I swear I'm not into the dark arts and... Stuff like that! I'm not all for blood purity.. Though I never got the whold blood puritey thing... Woulden't after a while every wizard get 'messed up' if we kept only... Breeding with pure bloods? That would be just weird. We need halfblood, muggle borns, and pure bloods to keep the wizarding population surviving.. Sorry that was a stupid rant. Any way, what I'm trying to say is that, I'm not into what my dad was into. I'm my own person. Wait, I think Rose want's to say something. _

_Rose here again. I'm sorry Scorpius, I didn't mean to take the quill from you. Uncle Fred what Scorpius is trying to say, is were not our parents. Were different.. Take Molly Weasley the second. She's not a school freak and cracks down on the rules. She acatually really nice. I hope you except Scorpius, as my friend. Were ever you are, I hope you understand. Scorpius say's he nothing else to say. So were ending the letter._

_P.S Our way to trying to get this to you is to go to Hogwarts, to were you died and talk to some ghosts, see if we can turn a letter into a ghost letter and see if Nearly headless Nick could get this to you. You know, since he has a death day party and believes he needs to invite every single Weasley and Potter... _

_Love,_

_Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy._

(Third Person)

"Do you really think our plan will work?" Rose asked Scorpius as she started to go to Vic to copy their letter.

"Your the smart one here. I think it might. It's alot of work, but hey! We can try!" Scorpius exclaimed, knocking at Victoire's door.

After their letter was copyed a couple of times the two left.

"You know, If we get a reply first do you know how much money that is? I mean you and I would split it of course, but that's still alot.. I mean there are so many of us second genterations!" Rose pointed out.

"I know." Scorpius had to bite hit tongue to NOT add a rude comment, not wanting to offend Rose.

"Do you want to write some more letters? Maybe to some other people?" Scorpius offered.

"Hmmm, how about later. I think were going to visit grandma Molly, soon. Your comeing, so... Yeah, how about later. You should think of some people to write to, too. Ok?" Rose asked, as they rounded the corner to their room.

(Letter Form Again)

(Shell cottage. Percy's there just to take his child home)

_Dear Marauder,Lily (Evans) Potter,and Fred._

_Hi, this is Lily, Hugo and Lucy right now. We wanted to write our own letter's to you. Again were only nine and ten years old, so this letter might not be as amazing as someone like, Vic's letter. So here goes:_

_Uncle Fred, Ohh, MY, GOSH, We can't believe you told that Umbridge women off. We also can't believe that you opened your own joke shop, all by your selfs with uncle George. Speaking of uncle George... He misses you. We really hope you get this letter because that would be awesome if you responded.. And we got the gold and got the first response in the scrap book. I can't wait until we can tell our daddy's and mummy's about this. Our letter won't be long.. If you respond. To know this is truly you guys, Marauders, Lily, Fred please tell us a story that only you and our parents would know about. _

_Well, Love,_

_Hugo,Lily, and Lucy._

_P.S Our way to get this to you guys is to tie a baloon to this and have it float into the sky. Amazing right? And just so you know, the baloon will be red... Could you send it back as a green baloon? That would be cool. Love you guys._

(Third Person)

"So, We give this to Vic to copy and then we can send it off?" Lily asked Hugo and Lucy.

"Yep. We need it to have that special air in it, so I'll ask my daddy to blow it up." Lucy responded.

"Ok." Lily and Hugo responded together.

While Hugo was getting the letter copyed, Lucy and Lily went to find Percy Weasley.

"Where is your dad?" Lily woundered aloud.

"I don't know. He's usually with our parents in the living room. When he's here." With that, as they walked in the living room they found the man, with the horn rimmed glasses and pale face reading in an arm chair in the corner.

Lucy bounded up to her father with a red baloon in her hand.

"Daddy! Will you please blow this up with the special air, so it floats... Then can you tie this string really tight to the end?" Lucy begged, causing the man to jup slightly, not noticing the kids at first.

"Of course sweetie. Just so you know the 'Special air' is helium." Percy stated as he took the baloon and got out his wand. With in seconds the baloon was fully blown up and had the string attached to the end.

"May I ask why you girls need a random baloon?" Percy smiled down at his daughter and at his daughters friend.

"We wanted a baloon to play with." Lily responded quickly. Before Percy could continue the two girls had already bounded out of the room quickly.

When they had met Hugo out side of the house they stood at the the hill that Dobby the free house elf was was buried.

"Ok, So let's tie both letters onto the string. I think the air can hold both letters?" Lily said. As they all held onto the baloon and tied the letters to the end.

"Wait. Before we let the baloon go, Let's put our intinals on the baloon with marker." Hugo Added.

"Ok." Lucy and Lily responded. With in seconds they were ready to send the letter off.

"Uncle Fred,Marauders, Grandmum Lily, I hope you get this!" Lily shouted before she let go of the letter, which shot up into the air... Must of been the magic that kept it going, for it went higher and higher. With in minouts the children could no long see more then a red speck in the sky.

"I think were done here. I have to go home now." Lily said as she still watched the place in which the baloon used to be at.

"Yeah, Me too." Lucy responded.

"Me three." Hugo added.

(Third Person. Teddy's flat.)

Teddy sat nearly in tears as he finshed his letter. Though it may not seem as heart felt as you would hope for, it was extreamly hard to write. It was almost a form of therpy for him. He didn't think he would get a response, he didn't care. He coulden't say 'I miss you' enough as well as 'Thank you'. Teddy created a copy of his letter and sent it off with his bird to go give the letter to Vic.

(Letter Form)

_Dear Mum,Dad, Marauders and Mrs. Lily Potter,_

_It's Teddy again. I don't know what really to say. I'm not as delusional as my younger family, or as my girlfriend to believe you could really get this. I'm sorry for being so negative, I just can't imgine a person that's dead cummicating with me. I would assume that if you could you would of alreay tried to write, or do something to talk to your own son._

_Mum,Dad, I never knew you long enough to say, I Love you. I always will. When I was younger I was proud to have war hero parents. When I was in school I was angry. I'm that 'Boy' who lost both his parents in the war before he could even say the name 'Mum' or 'Dad'. I became angry. I'm sorry, I can make my own mistakes. I was angry that you even risked your life leaving me with grand mum. I Love her and all, but she's not you. What's sad is I was old enough to let my mind pretend to 'Remember' some time's I have dreams of weird things. One being of things that I sometime wounder if they are 'Dreams' or 'Memory's' I dont know any more. You risked you lifes, and you left me, while doing so. I Will forever love you, I just don't know if I will forgive. _

_When I was younger, Like I said I was happy, now I don't know what I am. I have Vic, and she's the most amazing girl friend in the world. She makes me happy, and , dad, I've already said this, but she's my Tonks. She's the person I think of 24/7 she's the person I can't stand to even think about loosing. Dad, Mum, I know you know the feeling._

_I'm not from your time, were you had to live through two wars, suffering from each day a little more than the last. I know, I've not really relized the struggle that you all went though. So I guess I'll continue with my letter and go to the happier parts._

_To the Marauders, Thank you. I may not of really met you, but I've heard enough. You gave my dad a real child hood, that I would like to think he treasures. You gave him confidence. I know that you were all seprated at some point, dieing at different times. Your together now, Right? I hope your back to your little pranks and haveing a fun time, from where ever you are._

_Love,_

_Teddy Lupin._

(Letter Form again)

Dear Uncle Fred,

_Right now, This is just Fred Weasley the second and Roxanne Weasley. We just wanted to say a couple of things. First this is going to me, Fred, the second talking._

_I wish I could of meet you. You were that awesome uncle... Is it wrong/weird if I say I had a dream where you and my dad switched places, to see if us kids would notice. Then you grounded us when we didn't notice? Hahahah. That was one.. Intrestering dream. Uncel Fred I don't know what to say. Only that uncle Percy blames him self for you death everyday. My dad, He has alway's been sad. He misses you. I wish I could meet you. Love, Fred... Weasley the second._

_Ok, This is Roxanne talking. Freddie mostely took what I wanted to say. Some time I wish I could meet the man that made my daddy happy. I know that person was you. My dad told me that he can't make a patrounus... I asked him why and he almost started crying. I had to have Fred my brother explain to me why. I miss you uncle Fred, even though I didn't meet you. _

_Love,_

_Roxanne and Fred the second._

_P.S Wanna know how were getting this to you? Where going to throw the letter in the fire and Floo it to you! I hope you get this!_

(Third Person)

"MUM! Were OUT OF FLOO POWDER!" Fred shouted. Waiting for a response, with Roxanne. Tapping his foot on the ground, waiting.

"No, I just baught some. Did you look in the pot?" Shouted their mother.

"YEAH, THANKS MUM!" Roxanne shouted back.

"I'm in the next room, no need to shout." Anglina shouted back.

"OK!" They screamed together. With that, They threw the letter in the fire, and before it could compleatly burn they shouted "Fred Weasley the second!, HEVEN!" The last word came out really loud but they didn't care.

"Kids! Are you trying to send a fire work through the Floo again! I told you that you could kill someone that way!" Angelina shouted.

"No." The kids responded before running up to their rooms.

(Letter Form AGAIN!)

_Dear Grand Mum and Dad,_

_Hey, This is James the II and Albus Potter. We just wanted to say... Thank you. We wish we could meet you though. My dad- Our dad, misses you. He wish he could be with you again. We don't have much to say, we've never met you before... We would like to assume that your the cool grand parents that would buy us the brooms... With out makeing us work for them like our dad... Anyway, We give our love... Ohh, Albus say's to add.. He loves you more? Darn! I acatually wrote that! Um... Yeah._

_Love,_

_James and Albus Potter... The two people who still think their names are dumb.. Even though one of them has the awesome name. By someone I mean James Potter._

_P.S Were going to go to your old house, were you died and where going to put it into the house... Exactely were you died! That might be hard considering it's falling apart and one of you died on the second floor... We'll figure it out. Again, Lots of love, James and Albus Potter._

(Third Person)

"Albus. How the hell are we suppose to get this to were they died?" James asked as they stood in front of the old Potter house. The only had to walk two blocks before they came to the house.

The house, barley stood, almost in the same condition as it was when their grand parents had died in it. The wizarding world had left the house alone. Since it belong to their father, he had decided to leave it alone too. It became... Almost a tourist attraction. There was more grafati on the sign on the gate, then ever before. More encouraging letters and other things were left by the gate, in hopes that the amazing Harry Potter would see it.

James and Albus's dad had of course seen the things, but usually the who family had decided to stay away from the house. They went there from time to time.

When James was young he remember a time, when his dad thought him old enough to handle the story, that was his life. He took James to the house and started to explain everything from the begging. From that day on he relized that's what most parents in the family started to do. They took them to that house and explained everything. Telling them, that it had started there.

James, though he did not admit it, he was absoulty scared about going inside that house. So many things could happen. He knew his dad and some others put a support spell on it to keep the house in the very same condition... But would it last? I James were to go up the stairs and into the room that his grand mum had died in, would he collpase the house? Will he find somethgin even worse? What could possible happen... He woulden't know, before he coutinue talking, Albus had already climed the gate, and was already in the house. He already had the letters, So James just... Kind of stood in the door way. Lingering as his fingers traced the spot that had a dent from the door bursting open the horrid October night.

"Al. Be careful!" James shouted. When an answer never came he became worried. That was when Albus shouted down.

"One second! I think I found something that survived! I mean... Not a person... But an object."

"Ok! Just... Be careful, and hurry up!" James shouted again.

"Jeez, no need to shout brother. I'm right here." Albus responded, walking down the stairs, avoiding the broken stairs.

"What did you find?" James asked.

"A Picture album. I's really big and heavy. It think it's like the scrap book, Vic has. Because I can't find the last page." Albus started.

"Come one lets go hom. Hide the book, Lets get back under the invisibility cloke and hurry home. Dinners soon." James responded.

"Ok." With that Albus and James quickly scurried home. Albus took the

(Albus POV, Third Person)

Albus compleatly ingnored James, who was still stairing at the things surrounding the gate. He had already climed the gate and was in side the house. When Albus was up the stairs and had left the letter were he thought his grandpa had died, he continue on. That's when he found Harry's room. It was obviously his. It was in a worse condition than the rest of the house. When he set the letter in the door way of the bed room he noticed a book shelf.

"Al. Be careful!" James shouted. Albus was already seacrhing through the shelf. Before he answered.

"One second! I think I found something that survived! I mean... Not a person... But an object."

Albus smiled when he found a picture book that had compleaty survived. In it the pictures went on and on. Some were muggle photos some wern't. He took it, that's when he noticed the However before he left he noticed a small wrist watch. It look some what ruined, but still looked usable. It was gold and had many, many different diles and such with it. Albus quickly stashed the watch in his pocket before hurrying down the stairs,

"Ok! Just... Be careful, and hurry up!" James shouted again.

"Jeez, no need to shout brother. I'm right here." Albus responded, walking down the stairs, avoiding the broken parts.

"What did you find?" James asked.

"A Picture album. I's really big and heavy. It think it's like the scrap book, Vic has. Because I can't find the last page." Albus started.

"Come one lets go hom. Hide the book, Lets get back under the invisibility cloke and hurry home. Dinners soon." James responded.

(Letter Form)

_Dear Marauders, Lily and Fred,_

_Hi! This is Dominique and Louis Weasley. I'm not sure if you know, or remember us. Were the other awesome Weasleys! Anyway, We just wanted to say, we really love the pranks that we've heard about from you guys. I hope your still pranking up there! Right now I"m going to let Louis talk to you real quick!_

_Hey this is Louis. Dominique still won't let me become a second generation Marauder? I'm a anamagus! That makes me more a Marauder then he is! Don't you agree? I mean I worked really har, and now here I am an Anamaugs before you guys became one! I know it's advanced magic... My stupid brother won't let me though.. If we got a letter from you guys would you PLEASE get him to let me become a Marauder? I wan't to be like you guy's too... Bye they way, I'm prabably the only person out of those Second Gen. Marauders who have been in the whomping willow! Take that! I hope you get this letter and can write back. _

_Hey now, This is Dominique. First of all, don't believe half of what my brother says. Who cares if he's a animagus? He coulden't do a prank if his life depended on it. Anyway, Uncle Fred? Our dad talks about you alot. He's not like Uncle George, he talks about you more then uncle George does. I hope you guys tell my stupid brother that he's too... Not right to become a SG Marauder. We do not accept people randomly... I hope you get this letter._

_Lots of Love,_

_Dom and Lou._

_P.S Were sending you this by asking Teddy to take us to the Ministry of Magic when he goes to work. Then were going to ask someone to take us to the veil that you Mr. Padfoot died! Were going to shove the letter in! I hope you get this! Again,_

_Lots of Love,_

_Dom and Lou._

( At Ministry of Magic)

"So... Louis... Do you want to put this in the veil?" Dominique asked. Slowly loosing his courage.

"Um... I hear voices. And I'm afride be sucked in... So.. Not really." Louis responded.

"Guys, hurry up. I have to bring you home, and I start work in ten minouts." Teddy complained.

"I'll do it. Just let me chuck it in." Louis added.

"Ok." Dominique said, taking a large step back. Louis walked forward so he was about five feet away.. So as close as he would go... He counted to three in his head before throwing the letter as hard as he could. It sailed across the air before going right through the veil.

" I did it!" Louis shouted.

"Great job, now lets get out of here." Dominque responded.

(Letter Form)

_Dear... __Everyone that's dead(?), __ Uncle Fred,_

_Well... First of all this is Molly Weasley the Second... Yeah, Real original name. My... Stu- Erm. I mean my wounderful suck u- I mean my amazing father decided what better to be a living memorial for my LIVING grandmother... Amazing right? I love how us generation have such 'ORGIONAL' names... Like Fred the second, Albus Severus, James Sirius, For god's sake. Vic's name is representing us wining the war. As much as our parents show how much the war 'Scared and ruined' them they sure do like to do a lot things bring back ALOT from when the war went on._

_I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure I sound like a right foul git. I know. I'm only related to uncle Fred so I'm not really sure of what to say. Uncle Fred... We all wish we could miss you, our parents miss you like crazy. So you better be pulling your amazing pranks up there, or your brother 'George' will be very disappointed in you. Now on to the serous part of this letter._

_Dad blames him self every day. He dosen't think, or should I say know, that I've heard most of the 'storys' he think's it's fault... I'm not sure if I should agree. Either way, at least you left smiling. I saw the memories. Don't ask how I got them. Anyway, Yeah... I guess this letter ended up to be mostly to you Uncle Fred... Opps._

_Love,_

_Molly Freakin Weasley The Awesomest Second,_

_P.S I don't know how the hell this is going to get to you._

_P.S Again, I can cook prabably not as well, but almost as well as grand mum... I'm living up to my name :D_

(Letter Form)

_Dear Mr. Lupin and Mrs. Lupin,_

_This is Victorie again. I hope you don't mind me sending you so many letters. I understand that you might not get these... But I can try right? I hope you are happy were your from. Teddy, though he might not say it aloud often, he misses you... Or at least what he thinks is you. I wish I could have you guys with me... With us. I would love to meet the parents of the man I love. _

_I hope your proud of him. He's becomeing an Auror, so Mrs. Lupin... Tonks, if you'll let me call you that, you must be extra proud. He also finshed school with top marks, So that should make you even prouder Mr. Lupin. _

_I really wish I could hear all about the times you had as a child! Every day, I seem to find out more and more about the war that you two went through. It seems... HArd. How did you survive every day? A day that could be your last? If Teddy and I were in the war, I would cerntanly be frightened every day. I can't handle the though of loosing Teddy. I assumeing these are the same feelings you feel for each other? _

_I don't know what else to say at the moment. I'll think of something, then write another letter._

_Love,_

_Victorie_

( Third person)

Victorie quickly apparated her self to the normal grave yard. With in seconds she had found the place that Remus and Nymphdora Lupin were burried. She didn't know what to next. She knew every one had a better idea of sending their letters off... Her's was prabably the stupidest... Just leave the letter on a grave yard... For a second she sighed, then conjured som flowers and set them down on the grave. In a second she was gone... Woundering why she set up such a stupid idea...

* * *

_**Well There we go. You like my story so far? I love the new review thing. You don't even have to press a butten anymore! hahahah. So if you have any ideas of were to go with this story, Review? I'm already going to have them get a response... Or not So yeah... Thanks for reading. So, Umm... I'm not sure when my next update might be, SO SORRY. **_

_**For anyone wondering about Werewolf's Together, I've not give in up. I'm still writing the next chapter. It will be up soon. I promise!**_

_**And THANKS to any of you, who have Reviewed, Fav'ed, and Alerted. It mean's the world to me. Thanks XD.**_


End file.
